Creature Soul Magic
Creature Soul is a type of takeover that involves the transforming into creatures. Description This particular form of Take Over allows the user to transform all or parts of their body into that of various monsters, gaining the enhanced attributes and abilities of that form such as increased strength, speed or durability. Spells Oberon's Spells Note: All spells suffer a drain cost of 0.5MP/5mins Witchlock Hat Soul: the user is transformed into a Witchlock Hat. Witchlock Hat Capabilities * Acid Bomb: '''Oberon creates a bomb of acid that upon impact deals damage and spreads acid in a target area. Cost: Damage: * '''Acid Spray: '''Oberon creates a cone of gaseous acid that does damage over time. Cost: Damage: * '''Acid Bullets: '''Oberon creates 8 bullets of acid and launches them at the target. The bullets splatter after the initial hit leaving acid. Cost: Damage: * '''Acid Upchuck: '''Oberon creates a roar like beam of acid that travels mid-range as a roar and splits at the end raining acid down if it doesn't hit at mid-range. Cost: Damage: * '''Acid Body: Oberon turns into an acid puddle. Can pickup acid left over from other attacks to increase mass. Is immune to physical attacks and touching the acid body causes damage over time. Cost: Damage: [Transformation Spell] | [Booster Spell] | [Cost: 5] Harpy Soul: the user is transformed into a Harpy. Harpy Capabilities * Star Star Shield: 'Oberon creates a star shaped shield infront of himself to block attacks. Cost: * '''Star Cannon: '''Oberon creates a beam of star energy that is capable of piercing. Cost: Damage: * '''Star Slicer: '''Oberon creates two slicers of star energy and shoots them at the target. Cost: Damage: * '''Micronova: '''Oberon creates a star and shoots it. It grows darker and darker until its black. Upon impact it dies thus exploding. Cost: Damage: * '''Sun Burst: '''Closing his wings on himself creating a solar energy sphere around himself, Oberon then spreads his wings majestically causing the sphere to expend dealing continuous burn damage that reduce visibility. Cost: Damage: Far range: 3% dmg Mid range: 4% Close Range: 6% Point Blank: 7% [''Transformation Spell] | [Booster Spell] | [Cost: 10] '''Reindeer Soul: the user is assumes the powers of Redolph. Reindeer Capabilities * 'Musclespeak: '''The user bulks up their muscles and becomes hulk-like. The user gains immense physical strength and becomes tanky. Cost Damage * '''Redolph Smash: '''The user leaps into the air and smashes down on the target area creating a small aoe shockwave. Cost Damage * '''Redolph Charge: '''The user does a bull like windup and charges at the target with immense speed. The damage increases the more the windup is. Takes Recoil damage. Cost Recoil Damage * '''Unquellable Rage: '(Passive) The user builds up rage as the fight goes on numbing pain. Cost Damage * 'Muscle Growth: '''Similar to giant magic the user grows a certain limb and attacks with it. Usually a fist smash or a stomp move. Cost Damage [''Transformation Spell] | [Booster Spell] | [Cost: 10]